


A very unexpected gift

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birth, Fluff, Fun, Just something I felt like writing instead of sleeping, M/M, Mpreg, surprise mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and d'Artagnan have a very, very big surprise...................</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very unexpected gift

There had been no signs, nothing to even remotely suggest the possability of this, none of the the usual expected symptoms at all, nothing!, not until d'Artagnan was laying on the bed in the Louvre guest chambers with a face the colour of fresh milk and Dr Lemay standing by his side telling him, and three very stunned Musketeers, plus an equally shocked Constance that d'Artagnan was about to have a baby!.

Not in a matter of months, right now!.

 

Several hours earlier

 

d'Artagnan gimanced as he did up his belt and placed a hand over his stomach which felt like he had knots twisting painfully inside it.  
"Your alright?" Athos asked with a frown towards his young lover 

"Yeah I think so" d'Artagnan replied rubbing his cramping stomach "I must have eaten something that didn't agree with me"   
"Been eatin' plenty t' do tha'!" Porthos teased poking d'Artagnan in the middle which was slightly rounder than normal "Keep on as you 'ave been an you'll actually look like a tree branch instead of a twig!", d'Artagnan's appetite had been increasing lately though no one would know it to look at him, he seemed as scrawny as ever save for the subtle curve of his middle.

"Not all of us are meant to be the size of brown bears Porthos!" d'Artagnan shot back gritting his teeth againt the nagging pain in his middle that seemed to be working it's way round him and down into the small of his back, his waist felt tight, as if a band had been put round it and was slowly being tightened.   
Subtley he slipped his thumb into his belt to see if it was too tight, but he easily had half an inch to spare 

"Come on we need to be at the Louvre" Aramis said placing his hat on his head 

Sighing d'Artagnan followed after the Spaniard wincing again as a sudden cramp struck him   
"Are you sure you're up to this?" Athos asked placing a hand on d'Artagnan's shoulder in concern 

"I'll be fine" d'Artagnan hastened to assure him, giving him a winning smile to match "I'll just lay off the Inn's Surprise Stew for a while, knowing my luck they probably served me stewed rat instead of beef!", Athos gave a dry chuckle his hand moving to the small of d'Artagnan's back where it remained to guide the younger down the stairs to the horses.

 

Getting onto Zad proved to be a strain, d'Artagnan's pelvis didn't seem to want to cooperate with him and he had to hold his breath and grit his teeth to ignore the pain that ran through him as he forced himself into the saddle.  
The ride to the Louvre didn't help matters either, several times d'Artagnan was forced to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out as shooting pains ran up and down his back, his lower belly seeming to spasem and twist agonisingly, by the time they got to the Louvre sweat was beaded across his forehead and he was clenching his fists in an effort to keep from giving voice to the pain he was in.

"Perhaps you should go back to the garrison" Aramis said quietly "You really don't look well"

While that did appeal some what to d'Artagnan he couldn't face another moment in the saddle so instead he shook his head and forced a smile onto his face  
"I'm fine" he lied "Take more than a bit of gut rot to beat me!".

 

The four Musketeers stood guard as Louis took the air in the garden with The Queen, Constance, her Ladies, and of course the Dauphin whom Aramis could not take his eyes off even when Athos less than subtley glared at him with an expression that said "I'll fucking kill you when we're in private!".

Louis was in good humour and was talking happily with Treville, and tragically Rochefort who's presence was rather like a fly at a pic-nic!, irritating and unwanted, even by Louis today it seemed since the obnoxious Captain of the Red Guard was seemingly incapable of smiling or being anything but cold and contemptuous, Christ even the Cardinal had smiled more than once in his life time!.

"We should go for a hunt Treville" Louis said "It's such fine weather it'd be a shame to miss it" 

"Indeed Sire, my Men and I are at your disposal" Treville replied 

"Wonderful, tomorrow at dawn then, we'll have a prize for whom ever brings down the first stag" Louis enthused and looked to the Queen "Will you acompany us Madame or will you wait for our glorious return in the gardens?"

Anne smiled brightly knowing how to answer these questions and still make Louis happy "I would not wish to miss the spectacular sight of your Majesties triumphant arrival after the hunt Sire, so I will greet you in the gardens and have wine and cake waiting for you"  
"Excelent!" Louis declared with a broad smile and looked to Treville "Could ever a man have a better wife than I?"

"Indeed not Sire, her Majesty is a Diamond among plain jewels" Treville replied with a slight bow of his head getting a merry laugh from the King and a blush from the Queen 

"Who knew you were such a poet Captain?" Rochefort drawled 

"Soldiers rarely have the time to stop and appreciate beauty" Treville replied "But that does not make us blind to it when we are given the oportunity to admire it"

"Well said Treville" Louis declared rising to his feet "Now tomorrow morning I believe if we..........", he was cut off abruptly as d'Artagnan suddenly fell to his knees with a loud anguished cry of pain, his hands wrapped about his middle and a look of complete agony on his face

"Dear God!" Louis cried backing away 

"d'Artagnan what is it?" Treville barked though his eyes showed his concern for his young Musketeer, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos were instantly at d'Artagnan's side trying to see what was wrong to help him to his feet, Constance looked striken as she dithered by the Queen's side seeing her friend in obvious pain and being unable to help

"'Thos somethings wrong!" d'Artagnan ground out moaning once more and doubling over "Feels like my guts are gonna fall out!"

"It'll be okay" Athos soothed pressing his chest to d'Artagnan's back to support him while Aramis prised d'Artagnan's hands away from his middle to undo his doublet and lift his shirt to try and see what the problem was, carefully his hands prodded d'Artagnan's belly feeling nothing but a solid mass, no lumps, bumps, or anything he could disern as a problem, at least until the muscles seemed to spasem making d'Artagnan cry out once more 

"I don't know" he said shaking his head and turned to Treville "He needs a physician I don't know whats wrong with him"  
"Right get him back to the garrison" Treville ordered "I'll send for Dr Lemay"

"Nonsense Captain" Anne declared "He's obviously in no condition to travel, there are plenty of guest rooms in the Louvre have him taken there" 

"I'm not sure thats wise" Rochefort began "If he is contagious..........."

"Then we are all already exposed" Treville snapped in disgust "Do as her Majesty says and I'll have Lemay attend as quickly as possible" he said to Athos who nodded and gave Porthos a pointed look, d'Artagnan wasn't going to be able to walk to the rooms so between them they lifted d'Artagnan up and carried him inside with Aramis running ahead to get the bed ready for them.

 

"Strip him down, it'll make it easier for Lemay to examin him" Aramis said as he rolled back the bed sheets, Porthos and Athos carefully lay d'Artagnan down onto the bed both wincing as the young man let loose a howl of pain curling in on himself as if he'd been punched in the stomach 

"I've never seen food poisoning like this" Porthos said shaking his head

"I don't think it's that I think it's something else" Aramis said as he helped Athos in stripping d'Artagnan down 

"Something what?" Athos asked 

"I don't know" Aramis replied "Thats why we need Lemay", he bit his lip as d'Artagnan cried out again burying his face into the pillows, Athos who was in the process of removing d'Artagnan's breeches felt something warm and wet over his hands, looking down down he froze in horror as he was greeted with a pool of blood spreading from d'Artagnan and coating his brais

"Aramis........" he whispered his face growing pale 

"What................." the Spaniard broke off his face paling at the sight 

"What is it?, whats wrong?" d'Artagnan whimpered tears streaking his face 

"Nothing Pup, you're gonna be fine" Porthos swiftly assured him pushing d'Artagnan's shoulders back down "Just relax and Lemay'll be here soon and take care of you"  
Athos and Aramis silently removed the breeches and bloody brais and pulled the bed cover up over the now nude d'Artagnan who curled up in a ball panting and whimpering   
"You two haven't..........used any objects have you?" Aramis whispered to Athos "Something that could have torn him inside?"

"No, nothing like that" Athos hissed back "What the hell is going on!"

"I don't know!" Aramis sighed running a hand over his face "But this is not good Athos, not good at all".

 

Lemay arrived within half an hour, Constance showing him to d'Artagnan's room where the young Musketeer was writhing on the bed sobbing for the pain   
"When did this start?" Lemay asked rolling up his shirt sleeves and peeling back the sheet to examin d'Artagnan, Constance remained at the head of the bed her eyes averted to give d'Artagnan some privacy not that he seemed unduly bothered right now 

"This morning, he had stomach pains, thought it was food poisoning" Athos said 

"I don't think it's that" Lemay replied as he carefully pressed down on d'Artagnan's distended abdomen, in the last thirty minutes his stomach had seemed to become bloated as he'd cried out in pain unrelenting bands of agonsy wrapping about his middle and shooting down his back in a constant cycle 

"He's been bleeding too" Aramis whispered in Lemay's ear and nodded to the bed sheets, specifically between d'Artagnan's thighs 

"I see", taking his hands off d'Artagnan Lemay went to his trunk and took out an ear trumpet which he placed over d'Artagnan's middle and pressed against his ear listening intently, after a several moments he looked up with a satisfied nod "I thought as much"

"What?, what is it?" d'Artagnan asked his face creasing as another band of pain wrapped about him 

"d'Artagnan you are pregnant!, and more than that you are in labor!".

 

The colour drained from d'Artagnan's face at Lemay's words, Athos gaped at the Doctor and staggered slightly being caught by Porthos   
"Pregnant?" Aramis repeated "But he's...............he's........"

"The Feotus must have been carried right at the back of womb and given none of the usual signs of gestation" Lemay said "I've read about such cases but never seen one in the flesh!"

"Pregnant?" d'Artagnan whispered gazing down his now bulging middle where the baby had obvious moved too as it made it's way towards delivery, his eyes shot to Athos who was staring at him in open shock "I didn't know!" he whispered "I swear I didn't know!"

"Fascinating really!" Lemay stated "Carrying a baby without knowing it......." he broke off his musing as d'Artagnan gave another cry of pain his body bucking and hands gripping the sheets tightly "Right lets see how far your dilated!" the Doctor said "Can someone send for hot water and clean sheets too?"

"I'll do it" Constance said breaking out of his stunned silence and going to get what was needed 

"Athos!" d'Artagnan cried wincing as Lemay parted his thighs and examined his most private areas 

"My my, seven fingers already!, certainly not long to go!"

"Athos please!, I'm sorry!" d'Artagnan sobbed, he didn't look like the brash young Musketeer right now, he looked like a frightened young Omega desperate for his mates approval and support.   
The desperation in his voice broke Athos out of his revorie and had him moving to the bed to take d'Artagnan's hand into his own and kiss his knuckles 

"You've nothing to be sorry for" he soothed "We did this together, and we'll make it work"

"Clothes!" Aramis suddenly burst out 

"Eh?" Porthos asked looking at him like he'd grown another head

"We need baby clothes, a cot, blankets!, everything!" Aramis explained 

"I think Constance is seeing to that" Treville said stepping into the room his gaze fixed away from d'Artagnan "She told me what was happening..............it's really true?" 

"So it seems" Porthos said with a huff of a laugh "Here I thought to Pup was finally putting some meat on his scrawny bones!, turns out he was knocked up wit' Athos's kid!"

"D'you mind?" Athos protested 

"What are we gonna call it?" d'Artagnan panted "We've no names, nothing!"

"Rene could be good!" Aramis offered grunting as Porthos's elbow introduced itself to his stomach!

"Jean's always a good name!" Treville put in unable to take his eyes off d'Artagnan's rapid expanding belly 

"My middle names Issac!" Porthos suggested 

"Just kill me now!" d'Artagnan moaned groaning through another contraction 

"Okay d'Artagnan you need to breath through the contactions and save your energy for pushing" Lemay instructed "Deep breaths in and out, in and out"

"Is there anything I can do?" Athos asked taking off his doublet

"Yeah go see a vet and get gelded!" d'Artagnan snapped "If you ever do this to me again I swear I'll................" whatever he was going to say was lost as he doubled over his growing belly moaning loudly 

"Get behind him and rub the base of his back around his pelvis" Lemay said "You two!" he snapped at Aramis and Porthos "Make yourselves useful and hold his hands!"

"Us?" Porthos asked with a shock expression 

"Well I'm not talking to myself!" Lemay barked snapping them both into action "God bloody help me!, Musketeers!, give me midwives any day!"

"I'll go and see how Constance is getting on!" Treville chuckled deciding to leave them to this, he was many things but a midwife certainly was not one of them!.

 

 

An hour later the sound of an infants cries filled the Louvre as the new born was placed in d'Artagnan's arms, the exhausted and shocked young man broke down into tears at the sight of his surprise new baby boy hardly able to believe he was actually real and was his  
"Oh d'Artagnan he's beautiful!" Constance breathed tears in her own eyes at the sight of the infant 

"I think he looks like Athos" Aramis said "Look at that chin!"

"The chin?, look at the fists, and those arms are definately sword arms!" Porthos said grinning broadly, Athos however was beyond words as he tenderly reached out and took the baby's tiny hand into his fingers, the breath caught in his throat and he realized he was crying too!

"Matthieu" d'Artagnan said "We should call him Matthieu" 

"Gift from God" Aramis mused "Fitting really under the circumstances"

"What d'you think?" d'Artagnan asked Athos, who still dumb struck could only nod his head and smile while his fingers traced the facial contours of his new born Son's features 

"I do hope we're not intruding!".

 

Everyone looked up in shock as Louis and Anne came in, Treville behind them having explained the situation to them, the King gazing in awe at d'Artagnan and the baby   
"This is..........you really have had a baby!"

"Yeah" d'Artagnan said blushing some what, thankfully Lemay had lain a sheet over him to cover his modesty not that he really had any left now!

"You really had no idea you were pregnant?" Anne asked in astonishment

"No, none" d'Artagnan said "Matthieu is a very pleasent but unexpected surprise!"

"Matthieu" Treville said "A good name", suddenly d'Artagnan gave a moan and shifted uncomfortably 

"Oh God don't tell me it's twins for Christ sake!" Porthos exclaimed looking to d'Artagnan's still slightly rounded belly as if it were a volcano about to erupt!

"No just the after birth" Lemay said with a sigh and a roll of his eyes "If we could have some privacy............?"

"Of course" Anne said as Treville and Louis made speedy exits the King looking decidedly green faced!, "Congratulations to you both" she said to Athos and d'Artagnan

"Thank you, your Majesty" Athos said finally finding his tongue once more, gently he took Matthieu from d'Artagnan and went with Constance to wash him clean and dress him in some of the clothes the Dauphin had outgrown while d'Artagnan delivered the afterbirth with Lemay disposed of promptly and then helped Constance clean d'Artagnan up and change the bed sheets to settle him back down, a spare cot had been dug out of storage in the Louvre and hastily brought down to the guest room for Matthieu to sleep in, and blankets and toys were being found and delivered along with more baby clothes for the new born. 

"You'll stay here tonight, tomorrow you can return to the garrison but you're on bed rest for at least a week" the Doctor ordered as d'Artagnan settled into bed with Athos at his side and Matthieu craddled in his arms 

"Sure" he said no pay any attention his focus more on the baby than Lemay 

"If you need anything just call for me" Constance said giving the new family a beaming smile, while she might not be related by blood she was determined to be the best aunt ever to little Matthieu 

"We'll head back to the garrison and see that everythings ready for when you come home" Porthos said as Aramis adjusted his hat 

"And wet the baby's head no doubt?" Athos asked with a wry smile 

"Tis tradition!" Aramis said with shrug as if to say "What can you do?"

"We'll see you tomorrow" Athos said with a grin "And thank you both for today" 

"Ain't everyday you get to deliver a li'l nipper" Porthos said grinning brightly "I'll bet that ones gonna keep yer on yer toes!"

"No doubt" Athos agreed turning his gaze back to slumbering Matthieu "I think he's the best gift I have ever received" he said to d'Artagnan as Porthos and Aramis quietly made their exit and closed the door behind them leaving the new family in peace, "Thank you so much for him"

"Thank me?, thank you too" d'Artagnan said with a tired yawn "I still can hardly believe it, pregnant!, I was sword fighting, running, horse riding, shooting!"

"Everything you shouldn't have been and yet heres our boy safe and sound!" Athos chuckled kissing his cheek "Just promise me one thing in the future?"

"Hmm?"

"Try and give me some warning before you go into labor?, I don't think my heart can survive another shock baby!".

 

Epilogue

 

Three years later

 

Captain Athos could hardly believe it when d'Artagnan suddenly collapsed while he was training recruits, as his knees hit the ground the young war hero gave a load cry of pain one hand wrapping round his slightly rounded middle while the other reached into his breeches and came out bloody!

"Oh my God!" Athos whispered as the all to familiar scene evolved before his eyes

"I don't blood believe it!" Porthos grunted

"Guess I'd better be getting the Doctor!" Aramis laughed shaking his head 

"Athos!" d'Artagnan cried doubling over with a loud moan of renued pain, the Captain quickly, and with Porthos's help lifting him up to take him into the barracks where Matthieu was having his afternoon nap 

"Here we go again!" Athos said shaking his head.

 

Four hours later Matthieu was snuggled up between his parents on their bed gazing in awe at his new sisters face as she lay sleeping in a tired d'Artagnan's arms   
"We're calling her Mireille" Athos said kissing his sons head "It means Miracle"

"Miracle" Matthieu said "Like my name means gift?"

"Thats right" d'Artagnan whispered with a proud smile "And you'll be her big brother now and you'll have to help us take care of her"

"I can do that, I'm a Musketeer to be!" Matthieu declared his grin showing off his gappy teeth 

"Our first was a gift and now we have a miracle" Athos mused giving d'Artagnan a wry smile "I can only wonder what the next will be!".

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I read of a woman in a magazine who didn't know she was pregnant until she was in labor, the baby had been right at the back of her womb so she'd had no bump at all, and while she was in labor and the baby moved into position for delivery her bump grew like in the space of a few hours!, she had the baby and everything was fine.
> 
> Her story prompted this


End file.
